


专访今西健：奇迹，和让它出现的人们

by WeavingMist



Series: [POT][幸真] 职网paro [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeavingMist/pseuds/WeavingMist





	专访今西健：奇迹，和让它出现的人们

“走职业网球道路对我来说是冒风险的。一方面是确定难以长期维持高竞技水平的身体状况和疾病复发的可能性，另一方面是自己坚持了十几年的一项运动。只差最后一座高峰没有攀登，最后还是没办法不做任何尝试就放弃。”

幸村精市在他的退役发布会中少见地动情，“所以我很感激这十年来给予我帮助的这些人，没有他们我根本不会拥有自己的职业生涯。”

 

在人们以往的印象中，幸村平静而从容，不愿过多谈论自己的困难。对于自己的身体状况和少年时期受疑难病症困扰的经历，在从前的访问中大多被轻描淡写地略过。他更专注于剖析赛场上发生的一切，以及自己从中学到的经验。如今他离开这片球场，我们只从旁人的口中略微听说过一些他的过去，以及这一段现在看来像是巧合的职业生涯。

 

今西医生的面孔在熟悉幸村的球迷眼中是陌生的。

 

他从未在幸村的包厢或观众席上出现过，但在幸村达到惊人高度的这十年中一直陪伴着。在加入幸村团队之前，今西是一位运动医学家和体能训练师，与日本羽球、乒乓球运动员都有过合作。

 

他们的首次见面是在幸村十四岁的参加日本U17训练营，今西风趣地将它形容为“单方面相识”。受一位当时正担任训练营教练的朋友邀约，今西在会议室中与一群负责初中生集训的同事们讨论着下一步的训练菜单和少年们的身体条件，桌上名单里的第一个名字就是幸村精市。教练朋友介绍说，幸村的情况很罕见。在参加训练营的一年前，他出现了一种类似急性神经根炎的症状，一度有生命危险，至今无法确诊，也难以确定是否已经根治。因为好奇，今西在会议结束后来到了球场上，见到了正在进行练习赛的幸村。

 

“我当时很惊讶，一般来说，格里巴利综合症的患者的恢复需要的时间不等，机体免疫功能受损，神经需要修复，以及肌肉功能恢复也应人而异。但幸村的情况似乎并不典型，”今西医生回忆道，“他在十三岁的时候经历过八个月的保守治疗和手术，复健了四周后就重新开始进行网球运动，除了耐久力和肌肉力量显著减弱之外，没有太大的问题。”

 

然而幸村并没有那么幸运。

 

他依然能够进行高强度的体育活动，但力量训练的结果和肌体疲劳的频繁度始终不如人意。

 

“举个例子来说，在幸村十八岁的时候参加青少年组的比赛，他必须参见一项之后进行休假，跳过下一项赛事再重新恢复强度训练。相比起和他同年的真田，在同样年龄可以连续一年参赛不间断。”

 

今西坦言，在幸村组建团队时，当年U17的教练们以及他自己，都对幸村决定走职业道路的想法表示怀疑。

 

“他坚持了很久，”讲到这里今西笑着感慨道，“最后我们决定按青少年组赛事的情况作为蓝本，做一点尝试。我们也碰到过问题，比如经常要处理两难的情况。他必须选择性放弃很多赛事以维持竞技水平，但这样而来，巡回赛中所能积攒的经验，以及这些经验用来优化训练计划的作用就打折扣了。对于一名职业球员来说，身体素质和赛场经验缺一不可。”

 

幸村的坚持在此后成就了现在人尽皆知的故事。十年的职业生涯，公开赛时代第二年轻的亚洲裔大满贯得主，八个大满贯头衔，退役前完成全满贯，退役前一年获得全部大师赛冠军。

 

当记者问道，最后为什么同意了帮助幸村尝试职业网球时，今西先生向我们解释，“比起同龄人来说，幸村的心理很成熟。我想他在一个很小的年龄就经历过了被疾病夺去一切未来的恐惧，但是和大部分我所接触过的病人不一样，他仍然会去冒险，那份运动员的求胜心没有被磨灭。他也愿意承担后果。”

 

对于今西，幸村曾这样评价道，“毋庸置疑，他很专业。除此之外，他有一种让人安心的气质。最开始的几年，我在两项赛事的间隔期会出现很严重焦虑情绪。这和孩童时期或者住院时的焦虑感不同，我能切身体会到自己对于未来的选择和判断有多重要。所以有时候我会迷惑。但他总会帮助我，并且鼓励我，事情并没有我想象的那么糟糕。这种心理上的支持同样应该感谢，我很相信他。他了解我的身体什么时候需要休息，他教会我去聆听身体的讯号，而不是执着于某个在眼前的目标。真的，有他加入我的团队，我很开心。”

 

当谈到自己今后的职业规划时，今西先生告诉我们，他已经全职加入另一位优秀的日本选手真田弦一郎的团队。他和真田同样相识于日本U17训练营，十几年来，幸村、真田与他的关系已经非常熟悉。在每年年末的休赛期，回到日本的两位运动员常常和今西医生一起进行恢复训练，真田本人亦十分尊敬这位一直以来帮助自己挚友的医者。

 

“真田是幸村非常看重的友人，他们之间的感情已经持续了二十几年。幸村自己也很希望真田能以健康的状态重回赛场，我们预计的目标是帮助真田在今年的十月或十一月的硬地赛事复出。”他告诉我们，真田的恢复情况很稳定，在不久的将来，我们将再次看到这位斗士在球场上复活。

 

今西和幸村的友谊同样将会延续下去。这位目睹了幸村从孩童成长为成熟男人的见证者在采访的最后感慨道，

 

“他还不到三十岁，我很期待他会怎样未来的生活。我们合作的这段时间飞快地结束了，而在和他相处的过程中我常常觉得，或许幸村能够取得今天的这一切，在最开始就不算是意料之外，他比‘奇迹’要现实得多。”


End file.
